Idle Hands and Cigarette Smoke
by ninjaarianna22
Summary: It was his eyes that sent ice flooding into my stomach, the blood red eyes of a monster. His face was shadowed, his breathing slow and meticulous, I felt the air move around me with each exhale. But his eyes did something else to me as well, with the fear came excitement and heat bloomed between my legs. -First time on fanfic, let me know how it is. Lemon (obviously) down the road.
1. Chapter 1

Work was work and Id do anything to get some money. Hell, I'll scrub an old mans back for a dollar, because one dollar ment one more step to getting out of the village, one more step to independence and self reliance. when I'v made enough money I'll keep traveling till it runs out, I settle down and make enough money to move on. It was slow going but a simple life. I worked everywhere, occupying as much of my time as possible, running errands for some rich schmuck or waiting tables part time. Despite all my my money making the small one bedroom flat I was renting seemed to eat up all the funds I made. I needed a job that paid better and was a little more permanent.

"Damn" irritated I threw the classified section across the bathroom spilling bath water haphazardlisly every which way. No one was hiring, and the ones that were wanted ninja, trained shinobi to go on bull shit missions with promise of pay when they returned. I graduated top of my training class and could have done well as a ninja. But that wasn't the life I wanted, I was a good assasin, I could kill anyone, but I wanted honest manual labor. Killing someone with less training was no fun and generally they didn't put up a good fight, talk about boring.

Someone somewhere had to be hiring. I crawled out of the bath tube smelling the towels on the floor hoping one would be clean enough to use when the personal ads caught my eye. Picking it up and shaking off the water I read:

"Looking for strong well trained shinobi, live in bodyguard required. Three months starting contrat, food and board provided."

What a weird ad. Some big wealthy family needed a bodyguard. I was about to toss the paper again when I saw how much they were willing to pay. "Holy fucks sakes". I yelled, it was a damn fortune for three months. Hell I could travel across the world in style with that kind of cash. This deal was way too good to be true, there was something going on that they didn't want anyone to know. I thought about it for a second, I was bored and when I got bord bad things happened so maybe it was about time I put my training to use. Without another thought I packed the few things I owned into a knapsack, gave my landlord the finger and started walking to the outskirts of town.

"Whats your name?" apparently the owners of a giant creepy mansion outside of town hadn't had many bites when it came to their ad. I figured with the type of money they were offering I'd half to fight my way into the interview. Instead I was seated almost immediately in a sizable library with a stern dark haired women staring me down. 

"Rey" I smiled brightly at her lounging in a giant plush couch, feet flung over the armrest, chewing loudly on gum.

"Do you have a last name?" every time I popped my gum her eyes narrowed. She was a proper lady with fine cloths and good breeding but I sensed the desperation in her, even if I was some marauding idiot she'd hire me, this interview was just for show.

"Certainly do Ma'am."

"And that would be-?"

"The same last name as my dad I suppose." her face twitched, she touched the tight bun on her head smoothing down any stray hair as if to distract her from her irritation.

"Ok well im Lady Uchiha, I require a guard of sorts to over see my son. Id prefer someone with training in those areas but willing to be open minded to any one with combat training."

Uchiha? What the hell kind of name was that? These foreigners had the strangest customs and names. iI was from the west, were booz was served cold and were names made sense.

"Lets just cut the bull shit lady, you don't need no body gaurd, this house reeks of shinobi blood. Your family has probably been on the Hokage council for generations. How'z about you tell me what you really need and I'll tell you if I feel like doing it." I sat up and stared her dead in the eye, her face was aged beyond her years, stress digging canyons into creamy eastern skin.

She sighed heavily, standing up from behind the desk smoothing down her skirt and looked out the window. "I take it you're not from around here." I didn't answer, just kept watching her noting her every movement. " My familys very powerful in this area and cannot let certain family….qualities be known to the public. My son has a condition which makes him dangerous to himself and others. I need someone who can control his outbursts and contain him should he have an episode."

I let this sink in for a moment, a slow smile creeping onto my face. Maybe this son of hers would prove to be entertaining for a while. "Deal." I stood up quickly, stretching out my hand. She stared at my like I was crazy, glancing down at my outstretched hand debating weather to seal the deal or not.

"You don't fully know the situation yet, I can tell you've had training but are you really qualified to handle this sensitive of a situation?"

"Lady I've killed more people than I can count, I've done this that would break a lesser man. I could care less what's wrong with your son but I'm sure I could handle him up and down this place. I can't really assure you of my talents unless you see them first hand. So if I die, big deal you'll just find someone else. if I don't then everything works out. Square?"

"Excuse me?"

"Lady, Square, like do you agree. Its slang keep up with me."

She glared at my and shook my hand slowly as if she knew she later regret hiring the likes of me. "Yes I agree, I might not care too much for your attitude but I guess you'll do for now. should I send someone for your things?"

"Naw, its all good, got everything with me." I nudged the sack at my feet. "Don't quite care for baggage." She shrugged and motioned a servant who stood silently by the door to show me to my room.

"Oh wait". I stopped at the door and looked at lady Uchiha.

"Yes?" she asked with a sigh as if my mear presents tired her out.

"Whats this kids name?"

She smiled, the first smile during our encounter, it was sad and a little scared but a smile none the less. "Sasuke Uchiha."


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, My name is Arianna and this is my second chapter. I've had a lot of views but no reviews. I would love some input on my story so I can make it even better. Hope you guys (and gals) enjoy.

OOOO

Chapter 2

It was hot, sweat pouring down my body, muggy stale air choking me. Pain shot through my chest, white hot and blinding. I bit down on my lip drawing blood, I couldn't let them hear me scream. I'm a Uchiha, strong and composed, I had to be unmovable. Pain hit me again, destroying my composer knocking me from the bed. The room was dark, nothing in it but the bed. In bouts of rage, the other me broke everything in it. He broke every picture, turned the dresser into toothpicks and punched massive holes in the wall. Thats probably when my mother realized there was no fixing me.

I dragged my hand across my face, wiping away sweat. I felt bloated and heavy, as if I hadn't slept in months. I tried to get back on the bed but my legs were full of lead.

"Well that was uneventful." Someone was standing in my room. Slowly I turned my pounding head towards the window. There was a woman standing there, surrounded by moonlight reflecting off soft olive skin. She had short red hair, soft round hips, and green eyes that stared deep into me. Goose bumps rippled across my skin.

"Are you an angel?" It hurt to talk, my throat was dry and scratchy. But I needed to know if she was real. Did I finally die? Was she here to take me away?

She laughed, low and sarcastic. Her voice was deep and even, not manly just controlled. "No kiddo, god doesn't like people like me." she walked to the bed and crouched down to look me in the face. Her eyes were cold, icy emeralds. I couldn't look away. I watched, entranced as she grabbed my arm and helped me to the bed.

"Then who the hell are you?" I snapped out of her hypnotizing eyes and yanked my arm away from her once I was on my feet. Kiddo? She looked younger than me, couldn't be older than eighteen.

"I'm your new baby sitter." She didn't seem offended by my not wanting her to touch me. The other me was easily startled and honestly she looked breakable. He loved things that could be torn apart. She dropped on to the bed like she owned the place and picked at the blanket. I didn't move, just watched her silently.

"So that was weird." She looked at the bedspread confused, fingering huge slash mark the marred its surface. "What's your with you anyhow, your mother is quite the cryptic boss and Id like to know what Im dealing with."

"Whats your name." I felt a little better, the pain receding, he didn't come out to play after all. But I could feel him there in the back of my mind watching her curiously.

"Rey, I'm some sort of 'bodyguard'. But I know thats not what I'm really here for so maybe you could tell me."

"Ever hear of cannon fodder?" I walked to the bed and sat on the other side. The energy draining out of me. She didn't say anything, but kept picking and my blankets, like she was counting each stab mark. "Thats probably what you're here for, should He come out, you're going to keep him in check." This didn't seem to faze her, I had to give the girl props.

"Sounds interesting." She finally looked at me with a wide malicious grin and thats when I saw it. The strong muscles hidden under her curves, scars that riddled her hands, and a crazy glint in her eyes. She was no woman, she was power and ferocity. Where the fuck did my mother find this girl?

"Show me." she whispered, again that low hypnotic note in her voice. "I wanna see this monster that lurks inside you." She crawled across the bed, eyes locked on me. Before I could move she was on me, pushing me down, hands locked around my wrists. God was she strong and I couldn't move, my body still hurt. "How do I make him come out?" My heart rate spiked, it pounded against my rib cage, threatening to tear its way out. I tried to control it, excitement made me susceptible to him.

"Get off me." I hissed, trying to even out my breathing .

"I'm bored Sasuke, let me see this thing everyone is so afraid of." Her hands tightened on my wrists locking me down. I wasnt going to give her the satisfaction of fighting back. Her hips started to grind against my stomach, whispering against my neck. I could smell the crazy on her.

"Im serious Rey, this isnt a game. Please get off." I felt it again that pain in my chest, the shearing pain flashing acrossed my brain. "Now, get off now." The pain was huge, building up inside me. He was bored to, he didn't want to watch anymore.

When her teeth grazed my ear lobe everything flashed red, and the world disappeared.

000000

His body bowed off the bed, I could feel him pushing underneath me. The air in the room grew quiet and tense. Sasuke was in massive amounts of pain, sweat pouring off his body. When I released him he started tearing at his shirt, a scream escaping through his clenched teeth. I backed up cautiously watching him, ready for anything. He cried out flipping over onto his stomach ripping at his cloths banging his head into the bed.

"Hey kid, you need to calm down." I stepped off the bed grabbing my knife from my leg strap.

I felt when when the change happened, everything stopped and quieted. I couldn't hear the crickets outside any more, the wind was quiet and I couldn't hear him breathing. He turned to look at me, his shirt ripped open and his sweat pants hanging off his hips revealing a toned powerful body. When I saw his eyes a wave of ice crashed into my stomach numbing me to the core. Blood red eyes glared back at me, the eyes of a monster. No the eyes of the devil himself. His chest heaved, water glistening across his chest. He slowly stepped off the bed, bare feet meeting the hardwood floor.

"Sasuke?" I backed up slightly trying to gage him. For a moment he didn't say anything, he just caught his breath and looked me up and down. I felt naked when he looked at me as if he was peeling layers of me away until he could see who I really was.

"My names not Sasuke." His voice was cold, deep and strangely appealing.

"Then what do I call you?"

"My name is Itachi."

I felt myself smile. "Exciting."


End file.
